paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Gets a Cone part 1
This is part 1 of an adventure where Rocky has to get a cone collar. Dialogue (Title: Rocky says it) (Over at the Lookout, the pups and Ryder, except Penelope, are playing frisbee in the field) (Rocky keeps stopping to scratch his ears) (Penelope runs over) Penelope: Hey, guys! I have big news! (The frisbee head in her direction) (She catches it then put it down) (The others all head over to her) Rubble: What is it, Penelope? And nice catch. Penelope: Thanks. Well... My friend Shelia is coming over for a visit! Skye: Who's Shelia? Penelope: I'm glad you asked. (A flashback to when Penelope was younger and lived with her family appears) (She narrates) When I little and lived with my family, sometimes my parents and their owners would go out. (An Australian Shepherd walks over to her) And Shelia would come to pup-sit me and my sisters. (Later, her sisters were playing nearby while Shelia was playing with her) She and I were so close. She is the most amazing dog ever. She's beautiful, caring, kind, and really funny. (In the flashback, Shelia wiped away Penelope's tears when she was crying and comforted her) (Shelia also let Penelope sleep next to her while her sisters just slept in a dog bed, and they wouldn't share with their sister) (Later, Shelia made all the collie pups laugh while she wore funny glasses) (Later, Penelope talked to Shelia while they were resting) Little Penelope: My sisters and I are so lucky that you're our pup-sitter, Shelia. Shelia: *Australian accent* C'mon, mate. You must know that I'm the lucky pup now. Little Penelope: Well, you're so beautiful. I'm just a regular old pup. Shelia: Were your blooming sisters messing with you again, mate? Little Penelope: *nods* Yes. Shelia: Let me tell you something, mate. You are one blooming pup. C'mon! Let's do the Shake! (They both get up and do a little dance and rhyme) Both: Kangaroos hop And boomerangs fly We're both dogs But we're not guys (The two laugh together) (The flashback ends) Penelope: I can't wait to see her again. Lilac: She sounds like a lot of fun. Penelope: She is. And she loves to play frisbee too. Ryder: Don't worry, Penelope. We'll make her feel welcome. Penelope: Thank you. Especially since her family is going to be moving to Australia. This might be the last time I see her. Chase: Then we'll make sure that she feels very welcomed. Right, guys? Lilac: Right-e-o! Zuma: Totally! Marshall: Rrrright! Skye: Yeah! Rubble: On the double! (Rocky is scratching his ears) (He stops) Rocky: Uh, right! Lilac: Yuh okay, Sugar Pup? Rocky: I'm.... okay... it's just a little itchy... (When he touches one of his ears to scratch, he winces it back) OUCH! Ryder: Rocky, are you okay!? Penelope: I can take a look. My Pup-Pack's recently been improved. *Bark* Light! (Out of her Pup-Pack comes a light that doctors use to look at eyes, ears, and noses) (She uses it to look inside Rocky's ears) Rocky: What is it? Penelope: EEEK!!! (She backs up) Lilac: What is it!? Penelope: Rocky has ear mites! Other pups: Ear mite? Penelope: Ear mites are tiny bugs that can cling onto ear and make them itchy. Rocky: It's that bad? Can you get them out? Penelope: No. But I remember when my sister Ellie caught ear mites. One of my owners had to look at her. She's a vet. Rocky, we need to get to the vet, right away! This is an emergency! Rocky: But... the vet's office is going to close soon.Will we make it before then? Ryder: Don't worry, Rocky. No job is too big, no pup is too small. Penelope: Ummm... Ryder, I hate to interrupt, but maybe you could just give us the duties if it's alright? Ryder: Okay, Penelope. I'll call the vet along the way to schedule an emergency appointment. Penelope, I'll need you to drive Rocky there. He might scratch while he's driving. Penelope: Penelope's in the Pup-House! Ryder: Chase, I'll need you to block traffic so we can get to the vet's office faster. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: The rest of you, wait here. PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Both Penelope and Chase put their gear on) (Their Pup-Houses transform into the vehicles) (Rocky hops in the back seat of Penelope's) (Ryder hops on his ATV and they drive off) (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (They make it to the vet's office) Ryder: Good work, Chase. You can head back. We'll take it from here. Chase: Are you sure? Can't I wait out here? Ryder: Of course. (Penelope hops out of her vehicle and Ryder carries Rocky as they head inside) (Inside is a friendly woman in a doctor coat) (Her name was Dr. Morgan) (Penelope and Ryder walk in) Dr. Morgan: May I help you? Penelope: Dr. Morgan, Rocky caught ear mites! Ryder: Can you help him. Dr. Morgan: Of course! (Ryder lets her carry Rocky) I might need a paw or four to help. Penelope: Okay. (They both walk into a room that has a sign that says "Itch Relief") (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (Ryder walks in) (Rocky has already been taken care of) Ryder: How is he? Dr. Morgan: Good news, the ear mites are gone. Ryder: That's great. Dr. Morgan: But, he should be washed more often. Penelope: Rocky, tell me that you really actually managed to avoid getting a bath. Rocky: *laughs nervously* Dr. Morgan: I'm sure you don't like baths, but baths not only keep you clean, they also protect you from itchy bugs. Rocky: Okay, I won't try to avoid baths anymore, but.... can I still hide even though that doesn't work? (The others just laugh a little) But... why am I still itchy? Dr. Morgan: It's going to take a while before those rashes recover. Apparently, you scratched yourself so much that you gave yourself some rashes. Ryder: Can they be fixed? Dr. Morgan: A bit of itch relief cream each night should make it go away, but he can't scratch or it will make it worse. Penelope: Oh, do you mean, he has to wear.... it? Dr. Morgan: I'm afraid so, but not forever. (She gives a tube of itch relief cream for dogs to Ryder) Rub some of this on his rashes each night and he'll feel better. Rocky: What does Penelope mean by... "it"? (Dr. Morgan pulls something out of a drawer) (It's a cone collar) (She places it around Rocky's neck) Penelope: A cone collar. It will help you not scratch those rashes. Rocky: (his voice echoes a little) It feels a little funny. Dr. Morgan: Good thing you came to me now. The itches might have been a little bit worse. I promise, if we do everything I say, you'll only have to wear that cone for a few days. Rocky: "A few days!?" (He faints) Penelope: He should be okay. *under her breath* If you don't count his pride... (To Be Continued) (Click here for part 2) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories